


Alliance?

by AgentRose22



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Mogar, Mogar can be a violent douche, Oneshot, Romance, X-Ray - Freeform, X-ray is a concerned friend, some smooching involved, vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRose22/pseuds/AgentRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Oneshot) Vav goes out to try and get X-ray a Pizza and gets more than he bargained for, when he is almost attacked Mogar saves him and later offers him a deal (sorry I'm bad at summery's xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance?

**Author's Note:**

> My first X-ray and Vav fic so sorry if its bad xD please try and enjoy it, and if you have any criticism please keep it to yourself, unless its constructive, thank you x

Vav walked the streets late on a Friday night, X-ray had sent him on a 'late night mission' to get a pizza for their dinner,  
“why don't you go out and get it, your the one who's hungry” Vav had stated crossing his arms,  
X-ray let out an irritated sigh, his eyes not once leaving the TV screen as he spammed the Xbox controllers buttons. “Who was the one who walked to the store at two am to get you tea bags?” he stated,  
Vav raised an eyebrow a hurt expression evident on his face, “I was sick, and you volunteered!” he exclaimed,  
“only because you wouldn't shut up about how sick you were, please bud, I'll die from starvation soon” X-ray pleaded pausing the game he was playing to turn his begging face towards Vav.  
This time Vav let out a sigh, too tired from a day of fighting crime to argue any more, “alright but we are not eating it whilst we game” he stated,  
X-ray let out a small whine,  
“no, last time the controllers got covered in cheese” Vav continued,  
X-ray shrugged before turning back to the game he was playing “shit happens bro” he stated,  
Vav just rolled his eyes at his partner and grabbed his wallet from their coffee table, “Ill be back in a bit” he called as he walked to the door,  
X-ray grunted and Vav took this as a sign that the brunette had heard him and left their apartment.

So that's how Vav ended up walking to the nearest pizza place at nearly eleven at night,  
Vav let out an agitated sigh, he knew he would have to walk past a bunch of bars to get to the pizza place, rubbing his bare hands worriedly he wished he had grabbed his slo-mo gloves before he had left the apartment, he squared himself up with fake confidence as he muttered,  
“Your a superhero you shouldn't get nervous about walking past a few bars”.  
Vav continued down the road glancing nervously around as if someone was watching him, in a moment where he looked behind him he accidentally bumped into someone,  
“Oh I'm sorry” he exclaimed, but almost wished he could retract that statement as the man and his friends all leered at him, “oh you will be” the guy hissed grasping at his shirt which had a stain on it as he had spilled his beer on himself when Vav had stumbled into him.  
Vav found himself being backed into an ally and he started to panic, sure he could take two or three of them down, but they were all drunk and angry, plus he didn't have his gloves on,  
“look I apologised and Ill even have your shirt dry cleaned for you” Vav smiled nervously backing up until his back hit a wall of a large brick building, “fuck that Brit boy” one of the men hissed as they slowly closed in on him. 

Vav swallowed nervously and closed his eyes, cursing his hastiness of leaving the apartment without his gear, images flashed past his closed eyelids of X-ray finding his beaten body and blaming himself, and how if he was injured who would watch his partners back and keep him out of trouble, with his brain working a mile a minuet and his eyes closed he didn't see a figure of a man jump in between him and his attackers until one of the men yelled “shit guys its Mogar!”.  
Vav's eyes opened wide as Mogar drew his sword from his back and swung it towards the men who almost immediately scattered,  
“Mogar?!” Vav gaped, but then realised his mistake as the bear man turned to him with a confused look “uh your Mogar from the papers right?, thanks for saving me” Vav said nervously preying the warrior hadn't figured out it was him,  
Mogar's eyes narrowed for a moment but then he slipped his sword onto his back and said “someone as attractive as you shouldn't be wandering around in the dark without something to protect them”.  
Vav blushed at this and spluttered “usually I would but I was only popping down the road, so I figured I'd be okay” he explained,  
Mogar grunted and raised an eyebrow, “I guess ill have to walk you home then” he growled walking out of the alleyway leaving no room for arguments from Vav who seemed to be having a mild panic attack since the shirtless man's appearance.

Vav found himself now walking home in his casual clothes, with Mogar, who didn't seem to realise who he was just yet, Vav was actually glad that the warrior was walking him home because no one dared to send a nasty glare their way,  
and if they did they would stop in almost a millisecond because Mogar would grip the hilt of his sword as a warning, along voicing with his signature growl.  
Once they reached X-ray and Vav's apartment Vav stood nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot, “so this would be my place, thank you for walking me home Mogar” Vav smiled,  
Mogar's lips twitched into a slight smile “don't worry about it, ill see you around?” he asked,  
Vav nodded, “I hope so, well goodnight Mogar” he grinned walking through the door to the apartment building with a wave, as he closed it he glanced back and Mogar was no where to be seen, Vav let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door and headed up to the apartment in a daze, still shocked about what had happened.

X-ray looked up from his phone as he heard the lock click open on their apartment door, “Vav buddy!, did you get the pizza?” he asked smiling widely at this slightly dazed partner,  
Vav looked at X-ray for a second before he seemed to snap out of his thoughts with a jolt “aw jeez sorry boi, I got distracted” he cursed slapping a hand over his face,  
X-ray looked at him shocked, “you, distracted?, what the hell happened then, it must have really been something to distract you?” X-ray asked,  
Vav rubbed his arm sheepishly “well I ran into a spot of trouble with a few drunk lads” he explained.  
X-ray jolted out of his chair and looked over his friend in a panic “shit Vav, are you okay, they didn't hurt you did they?”,  
Vav shook his head with a slight smile at his friends worry, “no they were going to when I was saved”,  
“I knew I should have gone after you with your gloves and...wait saved?, saved by who?” X-ray questioned.  
Vav blushed slightly “uh your not going to like it”,  
X-ray's eyes widened, “aw no way, you've gotta be shitting me!” X-ray gaped throwing his hands up “Mogar, our arch nemesis?!, why the fuck would he help you?!”.

“Calm down X-ray, I don't think he knew it was me, and isn't arch nemesis a bit of a strong word, I mean he has saved me twice now” Vav rubbed his chin thoughtfully,  
X-ray let out an annoyed sigh, “I bet he's just doing it to get under my skin” he hissed,  
Vav raised his hands up and made a calm down motion, “he didn't even know it was me the second time, so I doubt he did it to annoy you” he explained. X-ray scoffed “and what makes you so sure?” he asked raising an an eyebrow,  
Vav looked down embarrassed before spluttering “he said something about how someone as attractive as me shouldn't be wandering around in the dark”,  
X-ray froze for a moment before bursting out laughing,  
Vav's face lit up like a Christmas tree “X-ray its not funny!” he yelled,  
as his partner continued to laugh, “oh my god your right its hilarious, Mogar totally has the hots for you, oh my god this is so rich!” X-ray laughed hysterically,  
Vav rolled his eyes with a slight pout “whatever X-ray your just jealous because someone thinks I'm fit, I'm going to bed” he stated turning tale towards his room, ignoring X-ray's protests of being jealous, and also his calls about food and starvation of himself, and the mildly sarcastic comments about sweet dreams involving a certain bear vigilante along with some sexual references Vav could have lived without.

The two hero's were patrolling the next day late into the night, the air was warm with a cool breeze, perfect patrol weather for the two friends, “the night's been oddly quiet” Vav mused looking at the street below from their rooftop view,  
X-Ray shrugged “Maybe its the bad guys night off” he joked,  
Vav rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort at his sarcastic partner when a familiar man landed on the rooftop next to the two heroes,  
“You!” X-ray hissed taking a step back from the bear vigilante and touching his glasses as a threat, “how many times do I have to tell you this is our turf!” he yelled,  
Vav glanced nervously as X-ray and Mogar stared each other down, “Mogar what are you doing here?” he questioned trying to break the tense atmosphere.  
Mogar broke off the staring contest with X-ray first and turned his gaze to Vav, “I came here to discuss something with you” he explained,  
Vav looked at Mogar quizzically “what do you mean?..” he trailed off as X-ray got up in Mogar's face “why just him?!, scared you couldn't beat me in a fight?!” he seethed.

Mogar's gaze turned to X-ray and he muttered “why are you always in my way?” before extending his arm in a calm matter and punching X-ray in the jaw,  
this sent the hero sprawling onto the roof, where he hit the concrete and passed out,  
“X-ray!” Vav gasped running to his partners side but was blocked by Mogar who stepped in his way, “look I don't want any trouble, and you didn't have to knock out X-ray just so we could chat”.  
Mogar grunted, “he was loud and annoying, he would just get in the way as usual” he grumbled,  
Vav smiled nervously at the violent vigilante “so what was it you wanted to discuss with me?” he asked, eyeing his partner who lay on the ground,  
“I wish to ask you if you are interested in an alliance?” Mogar grumbled crossing his arms,  
Vav raised an eyebrow “you want to see if I want an alliance with you, yet you knock out my friend?” he questioned.  
“Because the deal is to be made with you and not him” Mogar grunted,  
Vav eyed him curiously “fine but if we are teaming up for whatever reason, your not allowed to do that any more” he punctuated motioning to X-ray's unconscious form,  
Mogar nodded “seems fair, now for my end of the deal I only wish for one thing” he explained walking closer to Vav who was nervously looking at everything except for the man in front of him.

“uh yeah about that, what is it you want, because as much as I would like this alliance to go ahead, if your demands are too much I may have to decline” Vav crossed his arms stubbornly being straight to the point with a small scowl on his lips,  
Mogar chuckled, startling the Brit slightly, “there's no filter on you is there Vav?” he laughed trying to cover it with a cough, “that's one of the things I like about you, despite the fact that your adorable” he blushed,  
Vav's eyes widened and a blush dusted his cheeks “well um that's very nice of you to say Mogar..” ,  
Mogar eyed the superhero with a grin, “you know I meant what I said yesterday” he smirked.  
Vav's cheeks heated up even more at that “but I thought you didn't realise it was me!” he squeaked,  
Mogar rolled his eyes “you don't wear a mask, of course I knew it was you” he stated lips quirked at Vav's nervous spluttering as he moved closer, “now back to that alliance, my terms are we date or do whatever you people do before you mate, but I'll give you some time to think about this”, he smirked as Vav bit his lip, “oh and before I go here's a little something to help you make up your mind, Mogar leaned in and caught the Brits lips with his curling his fingers into Vav's hair,  
Vav froze for a second not expecting Mogar's rough kiss, but leant into it and reciprocated as he began to relax. The two continued their make out session until they heard a rather annoyed moan from behind them “you knocked me out so you could make out with my partner, not cool!” X-ray yelled from behind them, completely ruining the moment, Vav pulled away with a blush adorning his cheeks, he locked eyes with Mogar and nodded his head swiftly and almost violently,  
this caused the vigilante to smirk and let out a small chuckle before jumping off of the building to the next until he was completely out of sight,  
but this didn't stop X-ray yelling at him, “get back here you asshole and fight me, fair and square!”,  
whilst Vav stared off into the distance with a dorky smile on his face knowing that he would be seeing much more of Mogar in the near future.


End file.
